Silver Bodhi
Silver Bodhi is a main RP Character of Silver Sage. Biography 'Age 1100' On a far distant planet, one inhabited by human-like beings, the God of Destruction, Beerus, arrives. Beerus had set his sights on this small planet and determined it as easy pickings. Beerus and Whis descended to the planet to see its inhabitants. One of them stood out. A small baby that was covered in silver markings. Whis halted Beerus' destruction after noticing the child. Whis took the baby from his parents and then the planet was destroyed. The baby cried out as its home was turned to dust. Across the universe, the child was placed on a new planet. After promised eternal freedom from Beerus' terror, the inhabitants were made responsible for raising the child and treating him like royalty. '1100 - 1117' During these 17 years, Silver was raised by the inhabitants of Aeris. Whis came once a week to train Silver and also to inform him that Beerus had threatened to eliminate Silver again and again. Silver also had many, many mysterious dreams. All of the dreams were visions, almost like memories, that weren't his own. He saw the same group of people fighting against villains and saving the universe. He also saw Whis in many of these, training the real person that these memories belonged to. Finally, Silver decided to pursue these visions from their source, Supreme City on the planet called Earth. Learning of the Past After a long training session with Whis, Silver asked his master where they had found him. Whis had been dreading this day for years, but felt like Silver had a right to know. Silver was the first pure-blooded Regium to be born in trillions of years. The Regium were an ancient race of incredibly powerful Ki/Magic users and unbelievably smart inventors/engineers. The Regium died out and were thought to be completely extinct, until Whis found Silver. The Regium were also the race that started the cycle of the Silver King, the newest being Silver. The prophecy of the Silver Kings started with the first, Gin, killing the current God of Destruction before Beerus. This prophecy is what spawned the Silver Kings as royalty and legendary heroes. There would again be a Silver King to defeat the God of Destruction, which was what Beerus was afraid of. SS was thought to be the chosen one but was defeated by Beerus. Whis had been training Silver all this time with the hopes that he would be the one to finally silence Beerus. Meeting the Grand Eye In his quest for more knowledge of his past, Silver returned to Aeris and investigated ancient temples in the poison filled grounds. He found the most important temple to the Regium, the Ginkaku-ji, home of the Argentum, the religious book of the Regium. The Argentum was nearly untouched by the poison, as with the inside of the temple. Silver began reading the book, its story telling of a mysterious divine entity appearing in the form of an eye and creating the world of Aeris. The "Grand Eye" was the one who told Gin of his destiny. The Grand Eye was also said to grant one wish to whoever summoned him. The only way to summon the Grand Eye was to use mystical objects known as "Eyecons", long lost in the ruin of Aeris and the Regium people. Silver trained in this temple for months, reading the Argentum and other history books of the Regium. One day, Gin appeared to him. He took Silver to meet the Grand Eye in his dimension, surrounded by all the other Silver Kings. There was an empty seat where #105 should have sat, but Silver just dismissed it. The Grand Eye gave his power to Silver, promising to guide him whenever the need arises. Silver had now met with his predecessors and the being that started this entire cycle. The First Fight Against Beerus Beerus had set his sights on another planet to destroy. He sat with his hand open, preparing to attack. He launched a sphere of Ki at the planet but it was deflected. Whis, looking relieved but trying to act surprised, backed off. Beerus questioned Silver. Silver did not back down. The two began clashing as they hurtled throughout the universe. Silver seemed a worthy opponent to Beerus, but soon saw himself becoming overwhelmed. Even with the help of his new form and the Grand Eye, Silver could not handle the power of Beerus for long. Beerus began devastating Silver. He threw him down to the planet he had his sights on and blew it up with Silver still on it. Silver's power could no longer be felt, crushing the hopes of Whis. The Return (Age 1500) After being presumed killed by Beerus, faint feelings of Silver's presence began again. Beerus, who was still the God of Destruction, began to fear once again the worst. There had not been a Silver King in 375 years. The Grand Eye had saved the last known King from death by their nemesis. Silver kept a low profile and resurfaced on the other side of the universe, far out from most planets. He met a female Regium and they started a family, bringing more and more pure-blooded Regium back into existence. Silver was taken back to Aeris by the Grand Eye, where he found the Gaia Memory, a huge crystal that contained all the information the Silver Kings ever gained in a single consciousness. Silver broke off two pieces of the Gaia Memory and used them to create special Potara Earrings, known as Gaia Earrings. Silver also took more pieces of the Gaia Memory and returned to his home. He crafted the pieces of the Gaia Memory into smaller Gaia Memories, full of power. The Gaia Earrings were each connected to a specific Memory created by Silver, who kept these in the Bodhi family as treasures. It wouldn't be until Age 1500 when the Memories would be used by Silver's descendant, Gale. = Techniques *Zen Star - By forming his hands in the shape of a star and focusing concentrated Ki energy into it, Silver can release it as a beam of multicolored Ki. *Barrage - Silver fires a mass amount of blasts at the same time. *Intangibility - Silver can turn his body into a mass of gel-like substance, allowing blasts or direct attacks to simply phase through him. *Clairvoyance - Finisher, a green seal emerges behind Silver. Silver raises both of his hands, one black Ki sphere appears in his right hand and a white Ki sphere in his left hand. Silver puts his hands together, turning the sphere into a shining, silver beam. Forms * Saisho Silver - Silver's first form. This form is a basic 50x multiplier of Silver's power. The markings on his body begin to glow and his hair turns a bright silver. Category:Pages added by Silver Sage Category:Lookout Crew Category:SS Incarnation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II